<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe and sound by SuchASeeweedBrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232583">safe and sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain'>SuchASeeweedBrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNM One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Alex/ Michael, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's back hurt like hell. Stupid alien bullshit. Luckily Alex is pretty good at stitching him up. He just doesn't quite understand why Guerin is looking at him like he personally offended him. He started doing it after he'd caught a glimpse of Kyle's Soulmark, which was weird because the aliens didn't have Soulmarks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNM One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe and sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MORE KYLEX<br/>I wrote this off a tumblr prompt: kylex + soulmate AU? their mark is revealed in front of everyone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle wasn’t panicking as much as the others seemed to be. Sure, his back hurt like a motherfucker, but he could still move his hands and feet and sure there seemed to be quite a bit of blood, but at least whatever that weird alien thing had been, it hadn’t hit his spine.</p>
<p>Alex didn’t seem to care much though, he seemed to be freaking out, quite a bit. He was hovering around Kyle, hands fluttering as him and Liz tried to help Kyle out of his jacket and shirt. Kyle hissed as he moved his arms back a little too much, okay, yeah, that hurt.</p>
<p>Guerin was near the door, looking annoyed and bored. Isobel was next to him but she, at least, looked a little concerned.</p>
<p>‘Shit, K.’ Alex said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>‘Bad?’ Kyle asked, trying to twist around to see for himself.</p>
<p>‘Stop moving.’ Liz snapped at him. ‘You’re making it worse.’</p>
<p>‘That’s going to need stitches.’ He could hear the frown in Alex’s voice.</p>
<p>‘Shit,’ Kyle flinched. ‘are you any good at stitches?’ Alex made eye-contact with him, just so he could roll his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Of course I am, asshole.’ He said before disappearing from Kyle’s view again. He could hear Alex and Liz bickering about where the first aid kit was and who would be doing the stiches and if they should be concerned about some weird alien infection. Kyle leaned back a little, putting his elbow on the cold metal table next to him. Slouching like this wasn’t good for his back.</p>
<p>He looked over at the alien siblings. Isobel had blood on her hands, she’d been the first to get to Kyle after he’d gotten hurt, but since Alex and Liz had been buzzing around him, she’d kept her distance. Guerin had spend most of his time since Kyle got hurt sighing and mumbling under his breath. He must have felt Kyle’s eyes on him because he turned to look at him.</p>
<p>‘What, Valenti? Want me to fawn all over you too? Compliment you on your abs?’ Guerin sneered, eyes darting up and down Kyle’s torso in a mocking movement. That movement kind of lost its bite though when Guerin’s eyes snapped back to Kyle’s stomach almost immediately. ‘What the fuck is that?’ His tone was strangely blank. Kyle looked down.</p>
<p>‘My abs?’ He asked and he could see the corner of Isobel’s mouth quirk up.</p>
<p>‘No.’ Guerin startled into motion and approached Kyle with a pretty inappropriate amount of aggression. Kyle tried to determine of fleeing would help him, but he figured, probably not. Guerin put his hand on Kyle’s shoulder and pushed him backwards. Kyle hissed. That hurt.</p>
<p>‘Ow, get off me.’ Kyle snapped, pushing at Guerin’s hand. He’d apparently seen or accomplished what he wanted to see, because he let Kyle push him off.</p>
<p>‘What <em>is</em> <em>that</em>?’ Guerin didn’t back off a lot, he just pointed at Kyle’s lower right side.</p>
<p>‘Oh.’ That.</p>
<p>‘You have a tattoo?’ Isobel asked, interested as she stepped sideways so she could see better.</p>
<p>‘It’s not a tattoo it’s-‘</p>
<p>‘Not important.’ Guerin snapped. If Kyle hadn’t been spending quite a bit of time with the guy recently, he probably wouldn’t have seen the panic hiding under the sneer.</p>
<p>‘It’s a soulmark.’ He said, throwing Guerin a confused look.</p>
<p>‘Oh, you have a soulmark, cool.’ She stepped even closer. ‘I don’t think I’ve actually seen one before. It’s pretty.’ She said with a smile.</p>
<p>‘Thanks.’ He hadn’t really looked at it much lately. He figured he’d met everyone in Roswell at this point, and if his soulmate wasn’t here, he probably wouldn’t meet them until he got out of here. You were supposed to just <em>know</em> when you saw them. A sense of relief and “there you are, finally” were supposed to be the most notable indications that you had met your soulmate, of course the matching marks somewhere on your body were a good way to confirm.</p>
<p>Why did Guerin look so… scared?</p>
<p>Finally Liz and Alex’s voices came back from wherever they’d gone off to, to find the first aid kit.</p>
<p>‘Alright, who would <em>you</em> like to do your stitches?’ Alex asked, his voice making it clear that him and Liz had been bickering over this the whole time. He did also sound amused, so there wasn’t any real argument here.</p>
<p>‘You.’ Kyle said with little hesitation. Liz made a betrayed noise, but she squeezed his shoulder. Guerin was now hovering too. Kyle threw him another confused look. ‘What is your deal?’</p>
<p>‘Nothing, I’m just standing here.’ Guerin snapped, not in the least bit casual.</p>
<p>‘Jeez Guerin, why don’t you go and “just stand” over there.’ Kyle said with a frown, waving him back towards his sister.</p>
<p>‘Just put on a shirt asap, I don’t want to be forced to look at that for too long.’ Guerin scoffed. Isobel was frowning now too. Kyle could hear Alex move behind him.</p>
<p>‘What’s your deal, Guerin? Are you okay?’ Alex asked, seemingly going to move towards Guerin.</p>
<p>‘I’m fine.’ Guerin snapped. ‘Just fix him up so we can all go home.’ Alex stopped approaching him, coming to a stop next to Kyle. He was pretty sure only he could hear Alex’s soft sigh.</p>
<p>‘Okay, I’ll do that.’ He sounded defeated and Kyle wanted to just grab Guerin’s shoulders and shake him. He wanted to know <em>why</em> the guy insisted on hurting Alex.</p>
<p>Next came the uncomfortable process of letting Liz and Alex clean, numb and stitch his back. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been though, Alex’s hands were warm and steady as they worked, and Liz promised to buy him a stiff drink later. They made Kyle feel safe, which wasn’t that strange, they were the two people he was closest to after all.</p>
<p>Guerin stayed tense and stayed near the ladder out of there. Because Kyle couldn’t see what was going on, he watched Isobel and Guerin instead. It was pretty strange actually. It seemed like Guerin tensed every time Alex moved towards Kyle’s front. It was confusing. <em>He </em>was confusing.</p>
<p>Still, it didn’t quite register what exactly had him so worked up until Alex told Kyle to stand up. Alex pulled a bag from underneath a workbench and dug around in it for a second. Clothes, Alex had a bag of clothes here.</p>
<p>‘How many times have you fallen asleep here?’ Kyle tried not to sound like a parent chastising their child, but judging by Alex’s raised eyebrows, it didn’t work very well.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I just like to be prepared, it’s not like shirts aren’t getting destroyed all the time, case and p-‘</p>
<p>Alex froze, mid-sentence, mid-step. His eyes stuck on Kyle’s side. Kyle followed Alex’s eyes to his soulmark.</p>
<p>‘What?’</p>
<p>‘Holy shit.’ Alex said and Guerin made a pained noise.</p>
<p>‘What, Alex? What’s wrong?’ Kyle pressed, stepping closer to his friend. Alex looked like he’d seen a ghost.</p>
<p>‘When did you get it?’ He asked, eyes still stuck on the black lines curling over Kyle’s hip.</p>
<p>‘I was seventeen.’</p>
<p>‘After we stopped talking.’ Alex said and Kyle flinched at the reminder of how he’d treated Alex before. But Alex didn’t even seem to register. ‘I got mine at seventeen too.’ Kyle found himself blinking. Alex had a soulmark? ‘I- This is- No, it’s impossible.’ Alex mumbled throwing the shirt at Kyle’s head. ‘Put that on.’ He said as he paced back and forth, two steps one way, two steps the other way. Guerin had frozen.</p>
<p>‘Hold the fuck up.’ Kyle said, holding up his hand. ‘You have a soulmark?’</p>
<p>‘Yes.’</p>
<p>‘It’s on your hip?’</p>
<p>‘Yes.’</p>
<p>‘It’s a bunch of black lines?’</p>
<p>‘Yes.’ Alex said.</p>
<p>‘Stop pacing.’ Alex did, his head snapped up to look at Kyle. ‘I thought- when we saw each other again, at the cabin, I thought- I thought it was just that, that I was just relieved to see you alive, to see you didn’t hate me.’ Everything seems to be clicking into place like a magical jigsaw puzzle. ‘I felt so at ease, so fucking warm and fuzzy. I thought it was just because you didn’t hate me, but- but- but you’re telling me you might be my- my- <em>soulmate?</em>’</p>
<p>‘Holy shit.’ Liz said before slapping her hand in front of her mouth. ‘Sorry, but you should totally, you know, compare.’ She waved her hand between the two of them, her grin was warm and thrilled.</p>
<p>Alex looked up at him. Shocked, but not in a bad way, almost shy.</p>
<p>‘This is ridiculous.’ Guerin snapped, but he didn’t sound all that angry anymore, just vaguely heartbroken. He headed up the ladder before anyone could say anything. He shoved the hatch open with his telekinesis and disappeared. Isobel threw them a soft smile.</p>
<p>‘I’ll go make sure he doesn’t break anything.’ She hesitated with her hand on the first rung. ‘I’m happy for you.’ She headed up the stairs and opened and closed the hatch with much less fanfare.</p>
<p>‘Has Michael seen your mark?’ Liz asked as she went to grab her jacket from a chair. Alex nodded wordlessly. ‘I think you have your answer, but check anyways.’ She brushed a hand past both of their cheeks and headed out too. Alex was still staring at Kyle with wonder.</p>
<p>‘So, um.’ Kyle started and stopped again. What the hell was he supposed to say? Alex didn’t seem to know either, but he did pull up the side of his shirt. Welp. There it was. Kyle may not have spent much time over the last few years staring at his mark, but he <em>knew </em>it, inside out if you’d like. He knew it because it was part of him.</p>
<p>There it was, a part of Kyle, marked on Alex’s skin.</p>
<p>It was unmistakable. Alex’s smile was bordering on helpless, like he didn’t know what to do <em>but</em> smile.</p>
<p>‘Hi.’ Alex said, small and warm.</p>
<p>‘Hi.’ Kyle said, it felt like the most important word he’d ever spoken and at the same time, it felt so <em>easy</em>. Puzzle pieces falling into place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Comments make me squeal with delight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>